Faszination
by ensigniago
Summary: Da Kinch meistens beim Funkgerät bleiben muss, sucht er sich ein Hobby, das ihn mehr und mehr fasziniert.


Die Faszination

------

Disclaimer: Nicht meine, ich spiel nur mit ihnen und stelle sie danach zurück ins Regal.

-----

Die Lampe im Tunnel gab nur wenig Licht, es reichte ihm aber, um das Buch zu lesen. Eigentlich hätte er es gar nicht lesen müssen, er kannte es auswendig. Jedes Wort erschien ihm schon, bevor er die Seite aufschlug. Man hätte ihn nachts wecken können, einen halben Satz aus dem Buch an den Kopf schmeißen können und er hätte es bis zum letzten Satz fehlerfrei zitieren können.

Kinch sah auf seine Uhr. Die anderen mussten bald zurückkommen von dem letzten Auftrag. Ein Auftrag, bei dem er mal wieder nicht dabei sein konnte. Er war einfach nicht "deutsch" genug. Eigentlich wäre er bei dem einen oder anderen Auftrag gerne dabei, aber er wusste, dass es oft unmöglich war. Andererseits hatte er so Zeit sich auf die Bücher zu konzentrieren. Manchesmal war es ein Codebuch, in dem die neueste Verschlüsselung aus London drin stand, doch das kam eigentlich selten vor. Die meiste Zeit beschäftigte er sich mit Werken von Shakespeare.

Als Newkirk vor vier Monaten das erste Mal eins der Bücher bei ihm sah, hatte er laut aufgelacht. "S-s-s-s-o ein M-m-m-mist zie-h-hst d-d-du d-dir rein?" hatte er gefragt. "D-d-die v-vom R-r-r-oten K-k-reuz k-önn-ten a-auch m-mal w-was b-beseres sch-schicken:"

LeBeau fiel gleich mit ein: "Ja, aber die 'efte aus Paris mit die nackte Mädsche reißt sisch Klink immer unter den Nagel."

Und natürlich konnte Carter nicht anders als auch etwas dazu zusagen: "Ja, bei denen hat er wenigstens Chancen, der alte Klink."

Auf einen Spruch des jungen Amerikaners folgte meistens eine zynische Antwort des Engländers und wie gewohnt ließ die nicht lange auf sich warten "Die k-können s-s-sich ja a-auch n-nicht w-wieder a-anziehen, Carter."

Alles in allem war die Stimmung gut in Baracke 2, selbst der Colonel scherzte mit. Hatten ihn doch die Rot-Kreuz-Pakete, die ihnen endlich ausgegeben wurden, fröhlich gestimmt.

Doch jeder sah den ganzen Abend über immer wieder zu Kinch, der sich in sein Buch vertieft hatte und kaum etwas anderes wahrnahm. Selbst LeBeaus Frage nach dem Abendessen ging an ihm vorbei, er las weiter. Am Abend, kurz bevor das Licht gelöscht wurde hatte er das Stück durch und klappte zufrieden das Buch zu, bei diesem Geräusch verstummten alle Gespräche und sie drehten sich zu ihm um. Er sah in die fragenden Gesichter und wunderte sich warum es schon dunkel draußen war.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er in die Runde.

Carter grinste ihn an. "Sind in dem Buch vielleicht doch Bilder drin?"

"C-c-carter!" Ein fliegendes Kopfkissen beantworte ihm die Frage.

Newkirk sprang vom Bett, um sein Kissen wieder zuholen und fragte Kinch: "I-ist de-der w-w-w-wirklich so spa-pannend, der g-gute W-w-william?"

Kinch konnte nur stumm nicken und legte sich schweigend auf den Rücken. Er schien das ganze Stück noch einmal im Kopf abspielen zu lassen, sah aus, als wolle er nicht gestört werden. Als das Licht ausging starrte Kinch immer noch an die Decke, ihn ließen die Gedanken an dieses Stück nicht los. 'Denken, mein Herr? Beim Himmel, er äfft mich nach als wenn da irgendein Ungeheuer in seinen Gedanken wäre, zu scheußlich um gezeigt zu werden!'

Kinch dachte über diesen Satz nach, wieder und wieder. 'Hat nicht jeder von uns Gedanken, die er niemandem mitteilen möchte? Dieses Ungeheuer, dass niemand sehen darf?'

Im Dunkeln zog er sich aus und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen war er verdächtig schweigsam, trank seinen Kaffee wortlos und fluchte nicht mit den anderen über das kalte Wetter.

Hogan beobachtete ihn nachdenklich, sprach ihn aber nicht an. Nach dem Appell verschwand Kinch, kam nach einiger Zeit mit einem Stapel Bücher wieder, legte die in seinen Spind und nahm sich eins, das er wieder anfing zu lesen.

Newkirk versuchte den Einband zu entziffern, sah zu Hogan und formte den Namen des Autor mit den Lippen "Shakespeare".

Hogan nickte ihm dankend zu und ging nachdenklich in sein Büro.

Was faszinierte Kinch so an diesen Büchern?

Überhaupt an Büchern?

Er konnte nicht soviel damit anfangen, hatte sich in der Schule immer nur da durchgequält.

Er nahm sich fest vor mit Kinch darüber zu reden, dann öffnete er die Tür wieder, und blickte zu Kinchs Bett, das jetzt aber leer war.

"Er ist unten, mon Colonel." LeBeau hatte den Blick bemerkt, Hogan nickte ihm dankbar zu und stieg in den Tunnel.

Er sah Kinch im Funkraum sitzen, die Kopfhörer auf, falls eine Mitteilung aus London hereinkommen sollte, hatte aber auch wieder ein Buch in der Hand, welches er konzentriert las. Es sah aus wie das Buch, das er gestern den ganzen Tag gelesen hatte.

Hogan räusperte sich, sprach ihn dann an.

"Kinch?"

Der Mann sah auf. "Ja, Sir?"

Hogan deutete auf das Buch.

"Was... was ist daran so faszinierend?"

Kinch sah ihn erst verständnislos an, lächelte dann aber.

"Wissen Sie, Colonel, es ist eine völlig andere Welt. Es ist so als...", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, "...als würde man intensiver leben." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann es nicht erklären. Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre es nur für mich geschrieben."

Lächelnd ging Hogan auf ihn zu, nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und versuchte die Zeilen zu verstehen, die aufgeschlagen waren.

"Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich meine, ich lese die Worte, finde aber keinen Zusammenhang."

Er zitiert von der Seite: " Mein Herr ist nicht mein Herr, noch würde ich ihn kennen, wäre er äußerlich so verändert wie in seiner Laune. So helfe mir jeder geheiligte Geist, da ich für euch all mein Bestes vorgebracht habe und für meine freie Rede im Zielpunkt seines Missfallens stand.' Kinch, was soll das heißen?"

Die Augen von Kinch leuchteten auf. " Es geht um Neid, Eifersucht, Intrigen und Mord. Ein General befördert nach einer erfolgreichen Schlacht einen seiner Männer, ein anderer wird deswegen neidisch und beginnt gegen den General eine Intrige zu spinnen Er überzeugt ihn von der Untreue seiner Frau und zieht so noch eine ganze Reihe Menschen in seinen persönlichen Racheakt mit rein."

Nickend hörte Hogan ihm zu.

"Und gibt es auch ein Happy End?"

Kinch sah ihn an.

"Colonel, es ist Shakespeare."

"Gut. Ich werde sehen, ob ich dir noch mehr Bücher organisieren kann."

Hogan nickte ihm zu und ging wieder nach oben und sah in die wartenden Gesichter.

Dankbar lächelte Kinch ihm nach und wand sich wieder dem Buch zu.

Hogan räusperte sich und sah die Männer oben an.

"Er hat ein neues Hobby gefunden. Lesen. Er ist total fasziniert davon"

Dieses Gespräch war jetzt vier Monate her, und in dieser Zeit wurde Kinch mit Büchern überhäuft. Einige las er nur einmal, stellte sie dann sorgsam in einen Schrank im Tunnel, andere las er mehrmals.

Aber ein Buch, das Buch, das er als erstes gelesen hatte, las er regelmäßig, kannte jeden Dialog.

Als Kinch Stimmen im Tunnel hörte, klappte er die letzte Seite des Buchs zu und sah den Männern entgegen, die von ihrem Auftrag zurückkehrten. Liebevoll betrachtete er noch einmal den Einband des Buches. Mittlerweile konnte man den Titel schwer entziffern, doch wenn man genau hinsah erkannte man das Wort 'Othello'.


End file.
